Ushii Dotsuku Drabble
by Zowieyaoi
Summary: Just some stories that I've been posting on my Tumblr account that I'd figure I'd post here on Fanfiction. It's basically drabbles of the pairing of Ushii/Dotsuku from the Juuni Taisen.
1. Deadly Kiss

**Deadly Kiss**

"Interesting. So, your specialty is venom. And you inject it through your fangs," Ushii said walking past the bodies of the dead, he then said "It's unusual for a person to have such an ability."

Dotsuku dropped the bleeding corpse and glared at the new arrival, both angry and surprised that the other was here. Then again, Ushii was known as the Natual Born Slayer.

Dotsuku growled and got into a fighting stance. He knew it was both foolish and pointless to actually fight against Ushii, but Dotsuku was never one to turn tail and was sure as hell not going down without a fight. "Cht, guess there's a reason you're called a genius. No one's ever been able to figure that out," Dotsuku said before smirking and added "Well, no one alive anyway."

Ushii said nothing as he took a step forward, Dotsuku took a step back. The wolf-like mercenary kept an eye on the saber that the long-haired man held in his left hand, still in its sheath. 'Does he really think he could beat me without that sword of his?' Dotsuku thought, keeping his defenses up.

A nearby building crumbled, signaling the start of the fight.

During the battle, Ushii refused to draw his saber, but he was using the sheath to block Dotsuku's attacks, preventing him from getting close enough to bite.

After an intense three and a half minutes of fighting, Ushii finally drew his saber, pointing the tip of it at Dotsuku's throat.

Dotsuku did not move when that happened, he couldn't move.

Keeping his saber pointed at the other's neck, Ushii said "It seems that you're not all bark. You're also not completely dependant on your venomous bite." Dotsuku smirked and said "Biting is just how I kill. I'm more of a lie-and-wait sort of mercenary anyway... You're the first person to draw me into this kind of close combat situation." Ushii raised a brow and said "You did pretty good, for someone not use to close combat."

Dotsuku smirked, showing his teeth, and said "Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment." Ushii sheathed his saber and said "With some more battle training, you'll be perfect."

Now Dotsuku was confused. The Natural Born Slayer was Sparing him? No enemy who fought Ushii has ever lived, so why spare his life. Hold on... "Perfect for what?" Dotsuku asked, not sure what was happening.

Suddenly, Ushii grabbed Dotsuku's wrist and pulled him into a kiss.

Under normal circumstances, Dotsuku would've taken the opportunity to bite and inject a nasty powerful poison into the person and watch them slowly suffer before dying.

But this wasn't any type of normal and Dotsuku was just paralyzed with shock as Ushii continued the kiss.

Was the Ox crazy? Or did he predict that the Dog wouldn't bite him?

When Ushii ended the kiss, he told Dotsuku "Perfect to be my partner in marriage."

"...Eh?!" Was all Dotsuku got out. Ushii released his grip on the other and said "I've been getting pressured into marrying, but I didn't want anyone who could not handle themselves in combat since I was sure unsavory individuals would try to use them against me." Okay, that does make sense, but...

"Why the hell would you kiss me? I could've bitten your face clean off!" Dotsuku snapped, his face turning red with embarrassment for even letting this happen.

Ushii brushed his right thumb across Dotsuku's lips and said "I had a hunch you wouldn't." Dotsuku batted the hand away and stated "Then don't push it. Next thing you put near my mouth, I'm bitting it off."

Ushii smiled, walked away, and said "Then until we meet again." Dotsuku growled and said "Don't count on it," then walked in the opposite direction.

Once Dotsuku was sure he was far enough away, he touched his fingers to his lips. 'Genius or not, he's blunt as hell,' he thought. Dotsuku turned pink and thought 'But I can't deny that the kiss felt good.'

• End •


	2. Mistletoe

Originally Posted 12/24

 **Mistletoe**

"Grrr, why the hell are you dragging me to this "holiday party" again?" Dotsuku growled at Inounoshishi, really hates that fact that she forced him into going to something he hates and in a stupidly tacky Santa outfit that she forced him to wear (it was tacky in Dotsuku's opinion, but at least the Santa hat is keeping his ears warm in the cold).

Inounoshishi then said with a proud smile "Because I need to bring a date." Dotsuku growled and snapped "Then how about dragging one of those men, who are technical 'Your Boyfriends', to this crap instead of me. You know damn well I hate these kinds of things and I am definitely NOT one of your boyfriends, you stupid pig." "Oh come now, at least try to have some fun while I show you off," Inounoshishi said with that smile still in place.

Dotsuku growled and said sarcastically "Oh joy, just what I've always wanted. *Growls* Let go! I'm not going!" The dog warrior then tried pulling away, but the tall woman had an iron-grip on his arm. Now Dotsuku really wished he'd told Inounoshishi that he actually had plans and couldn't go with her.

•

The Christmas Party was in full swing, Inounoshishi was having a blast, but Dotsuku was just leaning against the wall wishing he wasn't there. The music was playing too loudly for him, the place stank of holly and some other plant, and there wasn't anything he could eat (there basically wasn't any foods he liked).

Dotsuku decided to leave the party room for someplace quieter. 'Library sounds like a great idea right now,' the dog-man thought as he yanked off the Santa hat, his ears twitched at the sudden flow of air. He shoved the hat into the breast pocket before opening the door to the library.

To Dotsuku's surprise, someone else was already in the library.

Ushii, in a brown reindeer outfit (with the reindeer horned hoodie down), looked up from his book to see who just arrived. The ox-man was relatively surprised to see a snow-skinned dog-hybrid man wearing a red Santa suit. In a bit of a humorous tone, Ushii asked "Good evening Mr. Claus, any particular genre you wish to read?" Dotsuku rolled his eyes and said sarcastically "Oh, gee, thanks Mr. Reindeer, that's real nice of you." The red-clad man sat at the table the brown-clad man was reading at.

"So, why are you hiding out here?" Dotsuku asked Ushii, who replied "Parties are not my cup of tea." Dotsuku then said "Yeah, same here. Were you dragged to this too?" Ushii turned the page of his book and said "A friend wants me to socialize more, so I guess I was dragged here. I am going to guess someone dragged you to this party." Dotsuku growled and said "Yeah, even though she knows damn well I hate these kinds of things."

Dotsuku took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, and realized he smelt that plant he couldn't identify earlier. 'But what plant is it?' Dotsuku wondered as he sniffed the air. Ushii noticed this and asked "What's wrong?" Dotsuku looked around and said "Yeah, I smell some kind of plant, but I don't see any here."

The two decided to look around to see if they could find the plant.

Ushii looked up at the doorway to see a green leafed plant with red berries, innocently sitting under the frame by a string. Ushii called the other over and asked as he pointed at the plant "Is this what you smell?" Dotsuku walked over to the other, looked up at the plant, and then turned red when he realized what the plant was.

"Why are you red?" Ushii asked, staring at Dotsuku, who nervously asked, as his face got even redder, "Ano, do you know what that plant is?" "It's a mistletoe, so?" Ushii said, not completely understanding why the other was so nervous until he remembered the traditions of the mistletoe and said with a sly smirk "Oh I see, this reindeer got Santa under the mistletoe." Ushii then took a few steps towards Dotsuku, who in turn backed away and said frantically "Ano! H-how about we j-just forget about the mistletoe and just leave the room! N-no one n-needs to know about this! And we d-don't r-really have to k-kiss! Ano, Mr. Reindeer, ano!"

The next thing Dotsuku knew, his back was pressed against the wall and his only means of escape was blocked off by Ushii pressing his body against him. Ushii tilted Dotsuku's chin up with a free hand, so the red-clad man could look him in the eye, and said "Sorry, Santa, but it's a Christmas tradition and I don't think you, of all people, should go against tradition." Dotsuku was only able to gulp before Ushii gently pressed his lip onto his own.

•

"Sharyū-neechan, are you feeling alright? You're looking really red," Nezumi told the blushing orangette after she walked back into the hall. "You're not sick, are you?" Usagi asked the monkey, leaning over the teen.

Sharyū quickly said "I'm fine! I, ano, think the restrooms were a little too warm. The thermostat might be busted in there." Nezumi and Usagi easily bought that. Sharyū was glad since she didn't want to tell those two that she saw two people dressed up as Santa Claus and a reindeer kissing in the library under a mistletoe.

Sharyū sighed softly and thought 'But at least Ushii-san is enjoying himself with that person.'

•

'You know... He's a pretty good kisser,' Dotsuku thought as he wrapped his arms around Ushii's neck as the ox-man wrapped his arms around the dog-man's waist.

• End •

Happy Holidays everyone!


	3. Morning

**Mornings**

Ushii's eyes slowly opened and glanced at the nearby clock. It read 05:45. The alarm wasn't set to go off for another 45 minutes. Ushii beat the clock, again.

Ushii rubbed his right eye with his right hand. He always slept on his back, it wasn't possible for him to sleep on his side because of his horns.

Before, he'd get out of bed and got ready for the day, despite the early hour. But now...

Ushii glanced down at the other body in bed, cuddled up on top of the Ox.

Dotsuku was still asleep, on his stomach, his bare chest partially resting on Ushii's bare stomach, left cheek on the center of the Ox's chest, and Dotsuku's left hand casually draped across Ushii's body.

Ushii smiled at this sight. He then wrapped his left arm around the sleeping warrior, holding him close. Dotsuku's right ear twitched slightly, then nuzzled his nose into Ushii's chest. The Ox Warrior rubbed his left thumb on the Dog Warrior's bare skin. Ushii easily noticed Dotsuku's tail moved under the blankets.

Dotsuku nuzzled Ushii's chest again. The Ox couldn't help but compare his doggy lover to a loving cat in some ways.

Ushii knew Dotsuku would wake-up to the sound of the alarm clock, but until then the Ox was happy to just stay in bed with his sleeping lover in his arms.

End


	4. 0202

Originally Posted on 02/02.

 **02/02**

Ushii just happened to pass an electronics shop with an array of clocks on display in the window. He noticed the time and date on all the clocks. All of them had the date 02/02.

Today was Ushii's birthday!

Anyone could be filled with utter joy of learning this sudden information, but Ushii wasn't just anyone... The second day of the second month was just another day to him. True, it was the day he was born on, but it really didn't hold any significant value to him. Ushii went back to walking home, without so much as a second glance at the clocks. He even ignored the newscast on the tellies be passed, all pretty much reporting on what's in-store for today.

It was just another day to Ushii.

* * *

Ushii walked into the house and said he was home. As he took off his shoes, he noticed a note on the countertop near the hall entranceway where they placed things to grab as they leave. Ushii picked the paper and read it.

"Eiji, Mayu and I are going to be late getting home. We're going food shopping after school. I made you lunch in case you're hungry. It's in the fridge. PLEASE USE THE MICROWAVE TO REHEAT THE FOOD! I trust you and all, but you're still not allowed to use the stove, oven, and blender. See you later, Michio."

'Are we low on food already?' Ushii wondered before he made his way towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge door to see the food Michio made for him, wrapped in plastic with a sticky note on it that read "MICROWAVE". 'He still hasn't forgiven me for that Thanksgiving incident,' Ushii thought with a wry smile.

The Ox might have been an amazing Warrior and had a brilliant mind, but he had absolutely no skills in the kitchen, but that didn't get him down. Okay, yeah, it was a bit humiliating to be reminded of that fact, but Dotsuku was doing it out of care and concern.

Ushii closed the fridge door and looked up at the clock. It read 13:17. He then calculates that they should be home around 16:05.

Ushii can wait, he could finish the book he's been reading. He'll be happy to help them bring in the groceries when they arrive.

* * *

After he ate, Ushii sat on the couch and read.

Ushii finished the book with a small smile. He then glanced at the clock, to see the current time. To his surprise, the clock just switch to 15:10.

There was still some time before Dotsuku and Mayu get home, but what to do in the meantime? Maybe do a little cleaning. But what needed cleaning?

Ushii headed towards the landline to call Dotsuku's cell, to ask if there was anything particular that needed cleaning.

When he reached the phone, Ushii noticed the pantry door was open slightly. He saw shadowy shapes inside, so he opened the pantry to see what was inside.

"Huh?" Was all Ushii got out.

The pantry still had a good amount of food inside.

Now that Ushii thought about it...

He closed the pantry, moved to the fridge, and opened the doors to the fridge and freezer. There was still a good amount of food still inside both.

Ushii closed the doors and pondered, 'We have plenty of food, so why are Michio and Mayu shopping for something we don't really need?'

The landline suddenly rang.

Ushii answered the phone, "Tsukui residents." "Ushii-san? Is that you?" The person on the other end of the line asked. Ushii raised a brow and asked "Nezumi-kun? How did you get this number?" "Long story, but anyway, you mind coming to the park to help me with something?" Nezumi asked the Ox, who ended up agreeing to help. But he did tell the teen that he needed to be done before 19:00.

Ushii left a note for Dotsuku. Just in case he and Mayu got home after he left. Then headed out.

* * *

By the time 18:35 hit, the jungle gym was expertly fixed, much to Ushii's surprise. 'There's more to this boy then meets the eye,' Ushii thought as he watched some neighborhood kids played on the refurbished jungle gym.

"Thanks for helping me out Ushii-san, I really appreciate it," Nezumi told the Ox before asking "Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Ushii shook his head and said "You don't have to do anything for me, it was my own choice to do so. Although I will admit I was a bit skeptical about you fixing the jungle gym, I was pleasantly surprised to be wrong."

"Ano, didn't you say you had to be home by 19:00?" Nezumi asked the other warrior. Ushii quickly eyed the nearby clock to see that it read 18:40. "Ah, you're correct. I best be on my way then," Ushii said before adding "Take care, young man." He then took off towards home.

Nezumi pulled his cellphone out of his pocket as soon as he could no longer see the Ox, dialed in a number, put the phone to his ear as he waited for the person on the other end to answer. When the teen heard the person pick up, he said "He's heading back now."

"Thanks, kid," Nezumi heard Dotsuku say.

* * *

Ushii unlocked the door to the house and walked in. "Papa!" Mayu cheered happily when she saw him. The 10-year-old then gave the Ox warrior a big hug. Ushii hugged the girl back and said "Hello Mayu." Mayu gripped Ushii's hand and said "Follow me."

Ushii did so, not because she was tugging on his arm but because he noticed she was happy about something and wanted to show him.

Mayu lead Ushii to the kitchen, which was completely dark. The Ox wondered why it was before suddenly the lights flickered on.

"Surprise!" Dotsuku said, getting Ushii's attention. That was when the Ox noticed a beautifully decorated cake on the dinner table. "Happy Birthday, Papa!" Mayu cheered, looking up at her step-dad with a happy smile.

All Ushii could do was ask "Huh? Wh-what's going on?" Dotsuku nuzzled his nose on Ushii's chin then said "Your surprise birthday party with just the three of us."

That was when Ushii said "You didn't have to do this. It's just another day." Dotsuku placed his hands in his hips and said "Today isn't just another day, it's your birthday. The day you came into the world." "I don't celebrate," Ushii stated. Dotsuku then walked closer to the other man, nuzzled the Ox's neck, and stated "You're going to have to now." Mayu pipped in "Yup, and we even got Sharyū-neechan to make a cake for you. Do you really want to throw that cake away?"

Ushii sighed and stated "So that's what you were getting earlier, not food for the house... I'm not getting out of this birthday celebration, aren't I?" "Not a chance," Dotsuku said pulling Ushii towards the cake on the table. Ushii then realized, when he noticed all the details around and thought 'So Michio asked Nezumi to get me out of the house while he and Mayu set all this up.'

So they sat and ate some of the heavenly cake (which Ushii couldn't deny was delicious). Then Dotsuku and Mayu gave Ushii birthday presents, he, of course, didn't want, but... He ended up liking them.

Mayu made him a picture frame and a good luck charm in the shape of a yak (Ushii did think the charm was adorable), while Dotsuku gave him sword polish (that Ushii did actually need) and a Sakura scented shampoo/conditioner set. But the present that Ushii loved the most was the present his Michio gave him after Mayu went to bed, and sed gift kept both awake well passed midnight (*wink**wink*).

Maybe celebrating his birthday isn't so bad after all.

* * *

End.


	5. Year of the Dog

Originally Posted 02/16 (Chinies New Year)

 **Year of the Dog**

Eiji somehow managed to convince Michio and Mayu to come with him to a celebration in a neighboring town. Mayu was easy to get on the Ox's side, but the Dog was another issue.

Michio could handle the noise of the Daycare he worked at, but he usually hates anyplace with a lot of loud noise. And a big celebration means lots of unfavorable noise.

"Michio, please, just this once," Eiji asked the canine warrior. Dotsuku stood his ground about not going. "But, it wouldn't be much of a family trip without you," Ushii stated. He was determined to get his love to this celebration. With his arms folded, Michio gave Eiji a look and asked "What exactly is this "celebration" thing about anyway?"

Eiji wrapped an arm around Michio's waist, pulled him close, and said "It's a surprise, but I promise that you'll love it, despite the noise." Michio wasn't too sure about it, but he eventually agreed, reluctantly.

•

After the train ride, they arrived at their destination.

"Mayu, you stay close," Michio told his daughter. She was 10 and very responsible, but they were in an unknown area and Michio didn't want to lose her in the crowd. Mayu agreed to stay close. Eiji gently tapped his fingers against Michio's hand.

Eiji might have been affectionate in their home, but he was not comfortable with doing any actions of affection in public. Michio understood that and learned to read these small signs.

They made their way to the celebration grounds. The clerk behind the check-in station let them in for free, much to Michio's confusion and Mayu's delight. But they went with it anyway.

It only took a look at the decorations to realize that it was a Chinese New Year Celebration. The Year of the Dog.

•

Despite the noise from the other people, Michio was enjoying himself with Mayu and Eiji. The games at the vendors were fun, Mayu won some goldfish in the Goldfish Catching game. The food was pretty good, but they avoided the coconut booth. Eiji was right.

"So, what should we do next?" Michio asked his daughter and lover. Eiji looked at his watch and said "For the best view, we should start heading to the spot now." "View? Spot? What are you talking about, Papa?" Mayu asked curiously. With a mischievous smile, Eiji stated "You'll see," and motioned the two to follow him.

•

Sitting on a picnic blanket that they brought with them, they took in the lovely view of the area. By now the sun was completely gone and the sky was dark.

It was a really nice view, but that didn't explain why Eiji wanted them to be here by a certain time.

That was when Michio asked "Eiji, why-"

"*FOOO~.* *BOOM!*"

The night sky was suddenly set aglow with colour.

This got everyone's attention immediately.

Fireworks of flowers and dogs lit the sky in a variety of colours.

Now it all made sense! Why they needed to be at this location at a certain time.

"Eiji..." was all Michio got out as he turned towards his lover. Who in turn, placed a soft hand on the dog warrior's cheek and said "Happy New Year, Michio." Eiji then placed his lips on Michio's in a gentle kiss. Michio kissed back as another dog shaped firework lit the sky.

•

Happy Year of the Dog everyone!


	6. Love Bites

Love Bites

Dotsuku just finished his shower. He dried himself off, wrapped a towel around his waist, wiped away the steam off of the mirror, and looked at himself in sed mirror. More specifically, the obvious red marks on his neck, shoulders, and chest.

He ran his fingers over the marks, knowing exactly how they got there.

Ushii may not have been big on showing affection in public, but when it came to Ushii and Dotsuku being alone... Let's just say the Ox was as affectionate as possible, really affectionate, *wink*wink*. Dotsuku always ends up with a hickey somewhere on his person after their lovemaking.

The Dog let out a sigh and muttered to himself "And people think I have a bite."

•

End

•


	7. Daddy-Daughter Time

**Daddy-Daughter Time**

Mayu carefully cracked open an egg and dumped its contents into the bowl of flour and sugar, without any of the eggshell dropping in. She did this two more times.

"Good job, Mayu. Now add a teaspoon of vanilla extract, then mix it very well," Michio said as he poured 10 strawberries (without the leaves) into a blender. Mayu happily nodded before picking up a plastic spatula and started stirring the mixture. Michio then turned on the blender, turning the strawberries into a mushy liquid.

Eiji watched the two from the doorway, just watching the two bake.

You see, Mayu's class was doing a bake sale for their school festival and each student was assigned a flavor to incorporate into a baked good. Since she was assigned strawberries, Mayu decided to make strawberry cookies.

Michio then poured the puréed strawberries into a strainer that sat on top of a bowl. He used a plastic spatula to stir the purée so all the liquid went through the strainer while the solid pieces remain. Mayu happily chined that she had finished mixing. Michio smiled and told the 10-year-old told the bowl still while he poured in the puréed strawberries. After the purée was poured in, Mayu happily sturred the entire mixture together.

The smell of the strawberries filled the air, that Eiji could detect easily.

Once the stirring was complete, Michio held the bowl while Mayu scooped out bite-size cookie portions and placed them onto a tray. Once all of the strawberry cookie dough was broken into portions and placed onto trays, Michio opened the oven and place the trays on it.

Mayu wasn't allowed to operate the oven until she was tall enough to reach the buttons to the oven without the use of a stepping stool and she was only allowed to use small knives.

Once the cookies were done baking, Michio took them out of the oven and placed them on some cooling trays. With oven mitts, of course.

"Thanks for helping me bake, Daddy," Mayu happily said to Michio. Eiji walked up to the dog warrior and said: "I do wish I could have helped out." Michio playfully punched the ox warrior and stated: "You know you're not allowed to be in the kitchen." "I believe you stated that I am not to Cook anything," Eiji stated with an amused raised brow.

Mayu smiled. As much as she loved her Papa, she just really loved cooking with her Daddy, no matter what the occasion.

* End*


	8. AU Carnival Meeting

A/U: Carnival Meeting

Michio never really cared much for large parties, festivals, or large events. Far too noisy for his ears.

However, Michio's daughter, Mayu, had her little heart set on spending at least one day at the carnival with him this time around. As much as he hated noisy locations, Michio loved his daughter more and was willing to put up with the unpleasantness to make her happy.

"Mayu, I know you're excited, but I want you to follow my rules, okay?" Michio told his 10-year-old daughter sternly, before adding "It's for your own safety." Mayu nodded with a smile.

Rule one; Stay in daddy's line of sight, and make sure you yourself can see daddy.

Rule two; No talking to strangers who are asking you to go with them.

Rule three; Follow the carnival rules, this includes the game stalls and rides.

Once Mayu memorizes the rules, the two were off to the carnival.

The carnival was in full swing. Michio was really not liking the noise around him, but his little girl was happy and that's really all that matters.

They passed a goldfish game, with a small tank full of the golden little fishies. Some with solid golden colour, some with splotches of white, and some with splotches of black, and some with all three colours. Mayu wanted to play, but Michio told her to wait until they were ready to go home, so the goldfish wouldn't be stuck in a plastic bag for the rest of their day at the carnival. As much as she wanted to play the game, Mayu knew that her father had a good point.

After a couple rides, that Mayu had fun on while Michio watched, it was officially lunch time. Mayu sat at one of the picnic tables while her father got pizza (within sight range). Once Michio sat down, they ate. The pizza wasn't bad. Michio was about to take another bite of his slice when he saw a tall man with long dark brown hair that reached his caves and ox horns poking out from the sides of his head walking by. 'It couldn't be?!' Michio thought in shock. "Daddy? Did you get a bad slice of pizza?" Mayu asked her father when she realized that he wasn't eating. "Uh, no.. No… I just thought I saw someone I know, but I was just seeing things," Michio told her before taking a bite of his pizza. Content with the answer, Mayu continued on her slice.

'I had to have been seeing things,' the dog-man told himself. 'I mean, there's no way someone like him would ever be at a carnival.'

Mayu happily sat in one of those flying chair rides before strapping on the safety belts. Michio watched from behind the fence, that was deemed the safe zone for the parents and watchers. The ride started, and every time Mayu whizzed by she waved as her father, who inturned waved back. When the ride ended, all the patrons scurried out to the designated exit. Michio, of course, went there to meet up with his daughter. But once the crowd of patrons broke off, Mayu was nowhere to be seen.

"Mayu?" Michio called out, thinking that maybe the crowd pushed her out of his sight. But when he received no answer, he started to panic a bit. "Mayu!" the dog-man shouted as he frantically looked around, trying his hardest to find his daughter's scent. Michio didn't see his daughter and too many people around to accurately catch Mayu's scent.

"MAYU!" Michio shouted in a panic.

Mayu struggled against her captor, trying to get loose. She kicked him, elbowed him, and even tried biting him, but nothing worked! He wasn't letting her go!

"Hey, give me a hand here. This brat's a handful, and she bit me," Mayu's captor told his partners in crime. Two more people appeared in Mayu's line of sight to help the buddy. "Well, what do'ya expect from Dotsuku's kid," one of the partners stated. 'Doe-zuku?' Mayu thought as she still struggled to get free. She didn't know anyone by that weird name, and at the moment, she didn't care. She just wanted to get away from these kidnappers. The last kidnapper then said "You guys sure this'll work?" The second man sneered and stated "Of course it will. Dotsuku'll do anything for us if it means getting his little brat back in one piece." Mayu wasn't listening, she was doing her best to wiggle out of the kidnappers' grip. "Guys! Help me here, she really is a handful," the man holding on to the 10-year-old said to his partners.

The sound of some hard steps got the three kidnappers' attention.

The police that were on-site were currently interviewing the staff for the flying chairs ride. As much as Michio didn't want law enforcement around, considering his line of work after hours, the need to find his daughter outweighed those feelings.

"DADDY!"

This got both the officers and Michio's attention. "Mayu!" the dog-man got out in relief as he saw his daughter running right towards him. Michio knelt down and caught Mayu as she collided with him in a big hug. A tall man with long dark brown hair that reached his caves and ox horns poking out from the sides of his head walk towards the police officers and dropped the three would-be kidnappers right in front of them. The man then turned his attention towards Michio and Mayu. The dog-man finally noticed that the ox-man was staring at him, recognized him, and said "You're… Actually here. I thought I was seeing things." The long-haired man simply stated "I was just passing this maze-like place when I overheard those three talking about kidnapping a girl. Since I couldn't find anyone in-charge to tell, I decided to take care of them myself. Although, I must admit I did lose sight of them for a little bit."

"Daddy, you know this nice man?" Mayu asked her father inquisitively. The long-haired man and stated "We know of each other, but we had never been properly introduced to each other. I am Kashii Eiji." The ox-man then held out his hand to the dog-man, who in turn returned the gesture and said "Tsukui Michio."

Dotsuku never would've imagined meeting the Legendary Mercenary Ushii at a carnival, let alone him saving his daughter.  
*

After that first encounter, Ushii and Dotsuku have met numerous times after that, all of them off the battlefield. It didn't take long before Mayu would come to know Ushii as Papa.


	9. Tired

Originally Posted on 05/05

 **Tired**

Dotsuku trudged into his house. He was both tired and sore from all those non-stop, back-to-back missions... 'Damn it, when was the last time I actually slept?' Dotsuku asked himself as he locked the front door. He pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated that he couldn't remember when and actually caught himself being too tired to really care.

After kicking off his boots, Dotsuku swayed as he walked. He needed sleep and was halfway to just passing out on his feet. Dotsuku let out a growl when he thought 'I'm not going to even make it to my room...' He then spotted the couch. With a sigh, the Dog Warrior trudged towards it. As soon as he was next to the couch, he just flopped onto it.

And within 3 seconds, Dotsuku was out like a light.

Dotsuku suddenly awoke to someone lifting him off the couch, bridal style.

At first, he wanted to move into an attack, but one whiff of the person's scent quelled those thoughts of actions. "Oh, it's just you," Dotsuku grumbled as he rested his head on the other's biceps as he settled into his arms. " "Just You"? It sounds like you are insulting me, Michio," Ushii, the warrior of the Ox, stated as he walked away from the couch with the Warrior of the Dog in his arms. " 'M not, Eiji... Just tired..." Michio grumbled, eyes lulling close, not really wanting to argue right now and really wanted the Ox to just let him rest.

Eiji gently shook Michio, effectively making him open his tired eyes, and said "Now, now, do not fall asleep on me yet. I have something I want to do with you." The Dog groaned and grumbled "Can't it wait until later? I really want to sleep right now." "No, I want to do it now, later would make it pointless," Eiji stated, mind already made up as he continued to the bedroom. Once Michio realized where they were heading and what the Ox might've been implying, he started struggling to get out of the other's arms. "Eiji! I'm too tired to do anything right now!" the Dog growled weakly as it was obvious that he was too wiped to really put up a proper struggle.

As if there wasn't a struggling warrior in his arms, Eiji stated "Don't worry, you do not have to do anything but enjoy it."

'Damn it! If I had any real energy right now, you'd already have sedatives coursing through your veins right now!' Michio thought angrily, still weakly struggling to get out of the Ox's grip.

Eiji somehow managed to keep Michio in his arms, open and close the door, and get to the bed with pretty much no effort.

Once Eiji placed Michio on the bed, he began undressing the Dog, much to his dismay and protest. "Michio, please stop moving so much," Eiji requested as he tossed the other's shirt somewhere. With his fur standing on end, Michio snapped "Like hell! Oi! Stop! Just let me rest!" Eiji then tossed Michio's pants somewhere. " *Grrr* Don't even-" the Dog growled out before the Ox effectively snatched off the only article of clothing that was left on his body.

Ushii effectively flipped the now nude Dotsuku onto his stomach. By now, the Dog no longer had any energy left. Michio couldn't help but think 'Arrg! Of all the times for him to want sex, it just had to be when I could just pass out at any time.' All the Warrior of the Dog wants to do right now is just sleep.

Eiji's hands immediately went to work, and much to Michio's surprise, they did nothing perverted.

Eiji was massaging Michio's sore and tired muscles!

"Huh?" was all the Dog could get out. After all, he never expected this. As Eiji continued to massage his lover's back, he said "I asked Sharyū to teach me how to properly massage." Tired but confused, Michio asked "Since when does Sharyū know how to massage? And why did you ask her to teach you?" Pressing a point on the Dog's back, making him sigh contently, the Ox said "How I found out is another story for another time, and as to why... Well, I wanted to do something really special for you today. And considering what you have been through, it was a good call to learn this. But I was worried that I wouldn't be able to do this to you today."

Between bliss, tiredness, and confusion, Michio asked "What's today?" Eiji stopped what he was doing, making the Dog whine, before saying "You really did overdid it if you forgot what today is, or rather, what's left of today." The Ox went back to massaging as Michio dozily turned his head to the nearby clock on the nightstand. The clock also had today's date.

The clock read 23:15. 05/05.

Michio blinked a few times to see if he was reading the date right. 'I can't believe it! I guess I really did overdo it with the missions if I forgot my own birthday,' Michio thought, surprised what he had just learned. The Ox went out of his way to learn how massage as a birthday present to the Dog. No wonder the Ox was so determined to massage the Dog today!

Eiji leaned down and kissed his love on the cheek when he said "Happy Birthday, Michio"

End


	10. Dotsuku Teaches Ushii to Cook

Dotsuku Teaches Ushii to Cook.

.

"You want me to WHAT?!" Michio exclaimed in shock, not really sure what he had just heard.

Eiji sternly repeated his statement "I want you to teach me how to cook."

Michio blinked in confusion before asking "What on earth brought this up?" Eiji eyed the wall and stated "I want to be of more use in the kitchen. It's not fair that you have to cook all our meals."Michio shook his head and said "I don't mind cooking for all of us. Besides," gives a look at Eiji and adds "You're banned from using any kitchen, especially after that Thanksgiving fiasco." Eiji's cheeks turn pink when he muttered "I… Don't want to be banned from kitchens forever…"

Michio sighed and stated "Meh, I guess maybe I should teach you how to cook, just in case I'm not able to." Eiji's eyes lit up when he asked "Really?" Michio nodded and then stated sternly "Yes, but we're starting with something simple. After we go food shopping. Those annoying twins raided the pantry again." Eiji then grumbled "I thought I told those two to stop with that. Hmm, perhaps I should sharpen my sword on them next time." Michio snickered and stated "Don't go overboard, Eiji."

.

After food shopping, and buying close to a dozen cartons of eggs, Dotsuku was ready to teach Ushii how to cook.

After both put aprons on, Michio said "Okay, I teach you how to make some scrambled eggs. It's easy to make and it'll help build your sense of timing for cooking." Eiji nodded.

M: "Okay, first we break the eggs"

E: "Okay."

M: "Ah! Wait! You need to break the eggs over a bowl."

E: "Ah, got it."

M: "Whoa! Whoa! You need to break the eggs without dropping any of the shells in the bowl."

E: "So… The eggshells are inedible?"

M: "Correct, but it can make good fertilizer. But before that."

Michio used a piece of an open eggshell to scoop the little pieces that were in the egg mix out. Eiji watched this in aw.

"There, now we can mix the eggs," Michio stated. Eiji nodded at that.

Ushii was able to mix the egg pretty well, but it was the actual "cooking" part that he seemed to have some trouble with. He kept burning the eggs in the pan…

After dousing the latest crispy burnt eggs with water, Michio dumped it into the rubbish bin.

With a sigh, Dotsuku said "Eiji, you need to stir the eggs so everything cooks evenly. If you don't this happens." Pointing at the bunt eggs in the rubbish. Eiji nodded and started making a new batch of scrabble eggs. He was able to break the eggs without the shells falling into the batch and mixed the eggs. But when the eggs when into the pan…

Michio coughed as he opened the window to clear out the smoke.

"Sorry…" Eiji said as he put the burning the pan the in the sink. Michio patted the Ox Warrior on the back and said "Hey, you gave it your best shot, but keep practicing, as long as I'm here so you don't burn down the house."

Eiji wrapped an arm around Michio and said "Thanks Michio."

.

It took a while, but Eiji was finally able to make a batch of scrabble eggs without burning it.

This did make Michio proud, but it might be a while until he teaches Eiji how to cook a different dish. When the Dog Warrior was able to go into the kitchen without expecting the smell of smoke.

.

End


	11. Daycare Suspicion

Daycare Suspicion

The names in this story are just kids Dotsuku takes care of at the Daycare he works at.

"Sensei's got another mark on his neck."

Miki, Sai, and Li-an looked at their friend Kenta when he said that. "What are you talking 'bout?" Sai asked before taking a sip from his juice box. Kenta pointed at Michio-sensei and said "Look at his neck, he's got another mark!"

The group did. When Michio-sensei knelt down to pick up a discarded juice box, they saw more of his neck, and there was indeed a mark that wasn't there a few days ago. It was a weird looking mark too.

"It's true! Sensei does have a mark on his neck!" Miki said softly, nibbling on her cookie. Li-an then asked "But… How did it get there?" Kenta folded his arms and said "I don't know, but if someone's hurting Sensei, they're going to have to deal wit us." Sai really wasn't sure about what his buddy meant by Deal with Us, but what Sai did know was that he didn't like the idea of someone hurting his favorite Sensei.

When Michio brought the empty juice box to the front of the daycare the aide noticed the marks on his neck. "Oh? Looks like Someone had fun last night~" the aide teased Michio with a mischievous grin. The dog-man gave her a look and said "Watch what you say, they'll hear you. And the last thing I want happening is for them to get the wrong idea again. I'm sure you remember what happened Last time." The aide giggled and said "I remember, but you know they're going to ask about those nice hickeys on your neck."

Michio rubbed the bruises on his neck. He really needs to talk to Eiji.

The next day, Kenta, Miki, Sai, and Li-an noticed that Michio-sensei had another mark. This time it was where his jaw met his neck. Michio kept rubbing it. The kids decided that they needed to do something, they didn't want their sensei getting hurt.

So, they asked him "Is someone hurting you?" Michio was surprised by the question but he quickly replied "No, no one is hurting me. But that person seems to be annoying me at the moment." "Who?" the four children asked eagerly before Kenta asked "Is that person the one leaving those marks on your neck?"

Michio's ears twitched a bit and his cheeks turned pink before saying "Well… Yes, but he's not hurting me."

The kids looked at each other in confusion. If this person wasn't hurting their sensei… Then why was that person leaving marks on their sensei?

"Daddy!"

Michio-sensei turned to the entranceway to see his 10-year-old daughter and Eiji standing there. The daycare teacher walked over to them as he asked why they were here. Eiji held out a bento box and said "You were in such a rush this morning, you have forgotten your lunch. We decided to drop it off on our way to school." Michio's cheeks really turned red, now that he'd just realized that his lover was right.

Michio took the bento as he mumbled a "Thanks." Eiji leaned over and pecked the dog-man's cheek and said "You also forgot that." Now Michio was really red.

Mayu and Eiji said good-bye then left. Michio walked by the group of four to put his bento in his area.

Miki looked at her friends and said "That man must be Sensei's boyfriend." Li-an then added "Yeah, yeah." Sai put on a thinking face and said "Then he must be the person leaving those marks on Sensei's neck." That was when Kenta said "But it seems like he really loves Sensei… So why does he leave those weird marks on Sensei's neck?" Now the little kids were really confused.

Michio overheard their conversation with his sensitive hearing. He sighed, gave a wry smile, and thought 'It's not something you little ones should worry about until you're older.'

End


	12. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

High School A/U. And Yes, I know it's nowhere near Valentine's Day, but I just felt like writing a V-Day fic.

}{

Michio didn't care much for Valentine's day…

Not because it was a day for lovers since Michio was single, but because he was very allergic to chocolate. Last time he ate chocolate was went he was six, it would've killed him had he not reached the hospital in time.

So since then, Michio avoided chocolate like the plague.

However, that was impossible on a day like Valentine's Day… But as long as he didn't eat anything with or near chocolate, Michio should be fine…

Michio passed a group of giggling girls, talking about how they'll give their chocolate treats to Kashii Eiji on Valentine's Day next week. They stopped talking as soon as they notice Michio. Muttering something along the lines of him being a hater of Valentine's Day.

He paid no mind to it, he was used to it. However, he did wish that they would be a bit more considerate of his circumstances. He told the whole damn school last year he was deathly allergic to chocolate! But it seems as though only a few people at this school actually remembers that fact.

}{

"Happy Early Valentine's Day," Misaki said cheerfully as she handed Michio a box with a white bow on it. Usagi was holding out a box with an orange ribbon. Michio blinked, accepted the gifts, and asked, "Why are you two handing out your Valentine's gifts a week early?"

Misaki and Usagi were step-siblings.

Misaki smiled softly and said "We're going to be out of town for a family friend's wedding. They have a tradition of having weddings on Valentine's Day." "Ah, I see, and neither of you wanted to give out Valentine's gifts late because it's considered rude," Michio said as he looked inside the boxes. He smiled. Homemade candy apple chips from Misaki and little rabbit sculptures made from carrots from Usagi.

Now, these are the kinds of Valentine's Day gift that need to be handed out more often.

Tsugiyoshi looked at the gifts and said "Not a lot of gifts these days are handmade. Glad some people are thoughtful enough to make gifts that way." The gray-haired teen then yawned. Michio playfully whacked Tsugiyoshi over the head.

Once the rest of the class started walking into the class, Michio closed the two boxes and placed them in his school bag.

Michio then heard a good number of the female students make some whispering noises. He rolled his cyan-on-black eyes, he knew that Kashii Eiji must've just walked into the classroom.

Kashii Eiji was one of the top students in the school, had the highest grades, was captain of the fencing team (which has never lost a competition since he became captain), and he has been scouted by some of the biggest named colleges. Another thing to add is that Kashii Eiji was pretty handsome, hence why 99% of the girls swoon when he's nearby.

}{

Once all the classes had finished, everyone got ready to leave.

Michio went to his assigned shoe locker to switch his school shoes for his outside shoes. When he opened his locker, a little white box wrapped in a black ribbon with a neatly folded piece of paper tucked under the ribbon was sitting innocently on top of his shoes. Michio blinked at the small box before taking it out. Tsugiyoshi, who's shoe locker was next to Michio, looked at the box and asked "What's that suppose to be?"

Michio shrugged and took the piece of paper out from under the ribbon. He flicked his wrist to open the paper and read it. With a confused look on his face, Michio said "I think this is supposed to be a Valentine's Day Gift." Tsugiyoshi looked at his friends and asked "You think?" Michio handed Tsugiyoshi the note so he could read it.

With an 'of course' look on his face, Tsugiyoshi said "How cheesy." Misaki, then Usagi, looked at the note, and both agreed with the gray-haired teen. Michio carefully removed the ribbon and opened the box. It was full of small roses and violets. Michio showed the small flowers to his friends. "Like I said, Cheesy," Tsuyoshi stated as he folded his arms.

Usagi leaned close and sniffed the flowers, then said "Hey! The flowers smell like sugar." Michio ran a finger over the petals, said "You're right!", and picked up one of the roses. Misaki looked at one of the roses and said "Whoever gave you these used sugar paper to make origami flowers."

Michio popped the "flower" into his mouth. The taste wasn't what he expected. "Not just sugar paper! Rose flavored sugar paper!" Michio stated in shock, then he popped one of the violets into his mouth. "These are Violet Flavored!" Michio stated.

Misaki was the one to say "But… Making sugar paper is a delacate process, and adding certain flavors is difficult." Tsugiyoshi looked at the note again.

 _"Roses are red, Violets are blue.  
_

 _These may be sweet, but so are you._

 _Your Secret Admirer."_

The friends looked at one another and wondered 'Who would make something like this? And for a supposed Valentine's Day gift?' Not to mention Valentine's Day was next week.

}{

Over the next few school days, Michio got those white boxes with the black ribbons in his shoe locker, each of them were filled with origami made from flavored sugar paper and a note with a somewhat cheesy poem line. He knew it couldn't be either Misaki nor Usagi since they left for the wedding the other day. Tsugiyoshi wasn't even an option, he loved cheese and preferred to give them out as Valentine's Day gifts.

Today, the box was filled with star origami, each one being a different colour. The note this time read " _Starlight, Starbright. The first star I see tonight is You_. _Your Secret Admirer._ "

Tsugiyoshi folded his arms and said "Whoever is sending you these may have amazing origami skills and enough patients to make all these sugar paper, but these lines are cheesy. Even for me." Michio stared at the paper stars and said "I agree, but to go through all the effort to makes these for me… It's really making me feel guilty that I have to tell them that they can't do this anymore…"

Tsugiyoshi looked at his friend and asked "Michio… Did your parents… Actually…" The taller teen sadly nodded and said "Yeah… They accepted the marriage proposal… I'll be meeting my so-to-be husband on Valentines Day… I'm… Not going to be at school because of it… Maybe even the day after…"

Tsugiyoshi looked at the side and stated "They should've at least waited until you graduated high school… Have you told Misaki and Usagi?" Michio shook his head and said "They're attending a wedding and I didn't want them to worry about me during it."

All Tsugiyoshi could really do was place a hand on Michio's shoulder.

}{

It was Valentine's Day and Michio was getting ready to meet his future groom.

Michio couldn't help but think that kimonos had to be the hardest article of clothing to put on. But then again, he wasn't use to wearing them…

Michio sighed as he looked out the window, trying to make himself comfortable while wearing a kimono and trying to look appropriate to his future husband. "They could've at least tell me his name…" Michio muttered under his breath.

"That would've spoiled the surprise," A voice from the doorway suddenly said. Michio immediately turned to the voice, and to his shock, it was someone he'd never expect.

"Kashii Eiji?! What are you doing here?" Michio managed to get out, doing his best to contain his emotions.

Raising an amused brow, Eiji said "Is that any way to greet your future husband? And after I went through all the trouble with making you all those treats up until today too." "Wait, wait, wait! You were the one making all those flavored sugar paper origami?!" Michio asked, no longer able to contain his emotions. Eiji let out a calm, simple "Yes," before he sat across from Michio, and adding "Flavored sugar paper isn't the easiest thing to make and it doesn't really have a long shelf life."

Michio's cheeks turned pink when he said "Misaki told me that… But the thing I want to know is Why?" Eiji closed his eyes and said "You're worth the effort."

Michio couldn't help but snicker and said "Well if there's one thing Tsugiyoshi got right, is that those lines are cheesy." "Romance… Isn't the easiest thing for me to understand…" Eiji said, pink dusting his cheeks, then said "So a lot of my knowledge of romance is from Kanae." Michio raised a brow and asked "Kanae? As in Aira Kanae, from the Aira Dojo?"

Eiji nodded and said "That's right. She was the one who told me that Romantic Valentine's Day gifts are to be handmade from scratch and that you should make a card that matches what you have made, so I assumed that that meant that the card also had to be made by hand." Michio couldn't help but say "That does explain a lot…"

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't all that bad for Michio after all.

}{

Extra Moments:

Misaki and Usagi came back to the school being in a state of panic and dismay. Neither being sure what happened while they were gone, so they asked Tsygiyoshi what happened.

"Oh, Kashii Eiji was absent Valentine's Day, so all the girls that had stuff to give him started thinking that it was the end of the world," Tsugiyoshi stated with a yawn before adding "He's also absent today. I'm going to admit, that's strange for him." "Maybe he got sick," Usagi suggested. Misaki had to agree. After all, Kashii Eiji NEVER skips school unless there was a good reason to.

….

The Next Day, Eiji and Michio were back.

When Michio met up with his friends, Eiji kissed him on the cheek, in front of everyone. Which, of course, made Michio turn red and cause him to snap "What was that for?!" Eiji then said in a calm tone "I was just giving my future bride a kiss before class starts. Since we won't be allowed to do so during class." With his face still red, Michio snapped "Oh please, we both know that you wouldn't even think of it!" "Of course not during class," Eiji admitted.

This statement took a while to get, but once he got it, Michio turned really red.

Eiji smiled at that, then walked off, leaving 95% of the school stunned.

"What exactly happened while we were gone?" Misaki asked, not quite sure what exactly just happened. Michio sighed and said "I'll explain it on the way to class."

With that Michio, Misaki, Usagi, and Tsugiyoshi walked into the school as the raven-haired teen explained what happened on Valentine's Day, ignoring the statue-like students where they stood.

}{

End

}{


	13. Girls' Night Out

Michio growled as he brought a glass of water to his mouth. He was currently in a Nightclub with Toshiko, Ryouka, Kenae, and Miskai for a "Girls' Night Out", much to his annoyance.

Why was the Warrior of the Dog in a Nightclub with the female Zodiac Warriors?

A certain chicken blackmailed him into coming to this little girls' outing. The greenette had somehow taken pictures of the Warrior of the Dog in "compromising" positions with his lover, Ushii. Dotsuku was NOT the least bit happy with the chicken, and considering that the Warrior of the Ox has actually threatened to cut out the greenette's eyes last time he found out that she was spying on the two of them. However, Niwatori told Michio that he had to come to the Girl Outings AND not tell Ushii about the spying or else she'll send the pictures to every underground contact.

Michio sipped his water and thought 'Eiji's going to find out about her spying and will rip out her eyes. He's not an idiot.' The Dog Warrior didn't know why the chicken thought he needed to attend these "Girl" Outings. He glanced at Misaki, playing solitaire with a deck of cards she had on hand. The Dog Warrior placed his glass on the table and asked the Warrior of the Monkey "Did Niwatori blackmail you into coming to this place too?" Misaki shook her head and said "She kidnapped my boyfriend and told me I had to come or else he's bird feed."

Michio folded his arms and said "I don't get that birdbrain. She knows both of us are in a monogamous relationship with individuals we love, but threatens us with them to come to this kind of nightclub." The Dog Warrior casually thumbs the stage that was currently playing host to a male stripper's routine. Toshiko and Ryouka seem to be enjoying the show. Kenae, meanwhile, was chatting happily with the bartender. "I'm not an expert when it comes to group outings, but isn't the point of those to go to a place of common interest and do stuff pertaining to that interest?" Michio asked Misaki, who in turn replied "Yup, so I don't know why she thought all of us would have fun here."

Michio scoffed at the "show" and said "Not my definition of entertainment." "Nor mine," Misaki said as she placed the 2 of Hearts on top of the 3 of Hearts. The dog looked at the monkey and asked if she had another deck of cards.

}{

After a good 2 hours of card playing, a waiter placed a pink cocktail next to Michio. The Warrior of the Dog looked at the drink, then looked at the waiter, and said "I didn't order any drink. Let alone a pink one." "Ah, someone ordered it for you," the waiter said calmly. Michio frowned and said "If it's from a boisterous blonde, an over-peppy greenette, or an orangette wearing tiger print, take it back." The Dog Warrior really didn't want to deal with this kind of tomfoolery. "Actually, sir, this drink is from that gentleman in the sequence suit," the waiter said pointing out the person on the other side of the club. Michio looked over to where the waiter pointed, and indeed see a young man with dark eyes brown hair with blond highlights and was wearing a silver sequence suit. Once the young man noticed that the Dog Warrior was looking at him, he winked and waved at him.

Another reason why the Warrior of the Dog didn't want to come to a place like this. "Take it back, and tell him I'm not interested," Michio stated as he drew another card from the deck. The waiter nodded and took the drink back.

"Oooo, what was that about?" Ryouka asked Michio as she and Toshiko slid back into the booth. The Warrior of the Dog glared at the greenette and snapped "Nothing of interest. Can we leave now?" Misaki finished a suit when she said "I would also like to leave."

"Aww, you two want to leave now? But we just got here," Ryouka said with a smile. "We've been here for two and a half hours," Michio growled out, before adding sourly "Unlike you, I have no interest in this place. "

"But I have an interest in you."

Michio, Misaki, Ryouka, and Toshiko turned to see the man in the sequence leaning against the booth wall. The Warrior of the Dog frowned, turned his attention to the cards in front of him and said "I see you didn't get my message. I said I wasn't interested." Michio picked up a card only to have a hand cover his own. Michio growled and said while trying not to bite off the man's hand as he yanked his hand away "I'm already in a relationship, so back off!"

"I second the motion."

Everyone turned to see Ushii, Warrior of the Ox, standing only a few paces away from them.

Eiji took a few steps towards the group before saying to the man in sequence "He's with me, and we have no interest in adding another to our relationship." That actually scared off the man.

Michio looked at his lover and asked "Not that I'm not grateful, but why are you here?" Eiji took his cell phone and said while pulling up a message "Kenae sent me a text thanking me for letting my lover join her, Misaki, Ryouka, and Toshiko on a Girls' Night Out to this bar. I found it odd that both Michio and Misaki were apart of this little outing considering neither like drinking nor the entertainment found here. Therefore, I can assume that someone has forced them to come here." The Warrior of the Ox narrowed his piercing eyes at Ryouka.

The Chicken was Busted.

Now glaring at Ryouka, Eiji stated "I shall cut your eyes out another time. I would rather not do so in front of all these people and I am currently not in the mood to do so now." Michio stood up, waved bye to the girls, told Misaki that he'll see her later, and left the bar with Eiji.

}{ End }{


End file.
